


Jongdae’s Got a Date with a Vampire

by annjellybean



Series: fictober/writetober 2019 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Vampire Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annjellybean/pseuds/annjellybean
Summary: Staring at his phone, Jongdae reads over Minseok’s text, an invite to a party and requesting to meet him near the fireplace of the very large living room. He pockets his phone, sighs and once again scans the room. It’s been thirty minutes since he’d sent Minseok a text to let him know he had arrived, but hadn’t gotten a reply thus far.





	Jongdae’s Got a Date with a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> somehow, this one came out longer. either way, number two in my fictober and writetober series. 
> 
> enjoy some xiuchen with vampire minseok.
> 
> p.s...yes, the title comes from the disney channel movie ;)

Jongdae takes a swig of whatever it is that’s in the red plastic cup he’s currently holding in his hands (curtesy of a tall and beautiful brunette in an impossibly tight black learher dress) and winces— _ fuck that’s strong  _ he thinks. Wiping his lips with the back of his hand, he tosses the cup aside and looks at his surroundings. 

He recognizes no one—not one single soul seems familiar to him and a twinge of panic bubbles in the pit of his stomach. 

It’s been twenty minutes since he got there at most, you’d think he’d run into someone  _ at least _ vaguely familiar by now. However, that wasn’t the case, and Jongdae was beginning to question his life choices. 

Staring at his phone, Jongdae reads over Minseok’s text, an invite to a party and requesting to meet him near the fireplace of the very large living room. He pockets his phone, sighs and once again scans the room. It’s been thirty minutes since he’d sent Minseok a text to let him know he had arrived, but hadn’t gotten a reply thus far. 

Just as he starts to debate getting the hell out of there—Minseok be damned—a tall blonde decked out in a dark suit with impossibly large ears siddles up next to him and grins. 

“I’ve never seen you around one of these shindigs before, what’s your name?” he asks offering him another red plastic cup. 

“I uh, thanks—hi, I’m Jongdae” he says taking the cup from the taller man with a small smile. “So are these  _ shindigs  _ as you so quaintly call them, happen often?” 

“Nice to meet you Jongdae, I’m Chanyeol” the man offers him his hand to take and Jongdae politely shakes it. “And yeah, almost every other week really. Sometimes every week, depending on the occasion or how the hyungs are feeling” he explains draining his cup in one gulp. 

“The hyungs?” Jongdae quizzes taking a sip from his cup. 

“Minseok and Junmyeon hyung, they love to throw parties on a weekly. Perks of being undead I guess” Chanyeol muses. 

“Undead?” Jongdae squeaks, “wait, did you say Minseok? You know Minseok?” he asks forgetting all about Chanyeol’s undead comment. 

“Of course, everyone here does, don’t you?” Chanyeol questions now looking a bit panicked. 

“No yeah, of course. He was the one who invited me here tonight, I just—is this his house?” 

“Nah, this Junmyeon hyung’s cozy quarters. Minseok hyung prefers things more lowkey” Chanyeol laughs. 

“I sure do, Junmyeon’s the one with the love for large, ancient and historical living quarters such as this one” Minseok chimes in from behind Jongdae. 

Slightly startled, Jongdae whips around and stares at Minseok with wide eyes. He swallows thickly when he takes in his attire. Slicked black hair and a fitted black suit accompanied by a black velvet choker, his eyes beautifully painted with shimmery black shadow and liner. 

“I was beginning to wonder if you’d be showing up” Jongdae says finally smiling shyly at him. 

“Ran into a few hiccups at work” Minseok sighs dusting off his suit, “sorry I kept you waiting, angel” the pet name has Jongdae blushing furiously and Chanyeol giggling. 

“I think I’ll go find Jongin now, it was nice meeting you Jongdae. Minseok hyung, see you around, please behave” Chanyeol says pointedly. 

He struts off and on the way steals someone’s drink. 

Jongdae chuckles and turns to look at Minseok who is now looking at him fondly. 

“You know, Junmyeon’s got a beautiful garden out back, want to go for a stroll?” Minseok asks inching closer, fingers lightly grazing Jongdae’s. 

“I uh—yeah, I could use some fresh air” Jongdae confesses. 

“The  **just follow me, I know the area** ” Minseok tells him taking ahold of his hand and dragging him towards the back. 

Once out back in Junmyeon’s backyard, Jongdae can’t help but gasp in awe. Minseok wasn’t lying when he said the garden was beautiful. 

It was stunning, gorgeous, something straight out of a fairytale complete with rose bushes, angel water fountains and fairy lights. Everything looked incredibly beautiful beneath the pale moon light. 

“You weren’t joking about the garden” Jongdae breathes out. 

“Come on, I’ll show you my favorite part” Minseok grins tugging Jongdae along once again. 

They walk out a few feet before they reach an area with a small kiosk. 

“Oh wow, this is so cool” Jongdae laughs loving the roses and fairy lights twined around the kiosk’s wooden poles. 

“Bet you’re wondering why in the hell I’d invite you to one of these over the top house parties”

“This isn’t even a house Minseok, your friend owns a whole ass  _ mansion _ ” Jongdae snorts and Minseok chuckles. 

“He’s a bit extra, has a bit of a peculiar taste. Has been this way since I can remember” Minseok muses, “he just loves things with a certain aesthetic I suppose”

“I can vibe with it” Jongdae laughs, “so you were saying? Before? How come you decided to invite me to one of your weekly bashes—that I had no idea of, mind you” Jongdae teases. 

“Well I have something important to tell you—actually two things to tell you” Minseok starts, by now they have slowly migrated towards the sitting area inside the kiosk and are sitting side by side. Minseok takes Jongdae’s hand in his and sighs. “Dae, I’m sure you know by now I really, really like you”

Jongdae squeezes Minseok’s hand and butes his bottom lip blushing as he nods slightly. “Well, I wasn’t entirely sure” he whispers, “but uh—I had hoped I wasn’t imagining things” Jongdae confesses.

“There’s nothing here you’ve imagined, love. I have made it a point to make my intentions clear to you, and I—well I want to  _ be  _ with you” Minseok tells him. 

“You do?” Jongdae says wide eyed, Minseok nods with a smile and scooches closer to him. “I want to be with you too” Jongdae tells him. 

“You have no idea how happy that makes me” Minseok grins, however, he turns quite serious and tales a deep breath. “However, there is something you must know about me before you decide if you truly want to be with me” 

Jongdae’s heart begins to pound in his chest at a wild pace, and the sound of blood rushing throughout his veins is resonating in his ears. 

“What is it?” he asks softly, Minseok looks worried and it kind of breaks Jongdae’s heart. He looks like a small lost kitten and it makes Jongdae want to protect him against all harm no matter what. 

“Uh, well—I’m a...how do I say this” he thinks out loud biting his lower lip. “Dae, I’m a vampire”

Jongdae blanches for a minute and stares at Minseok in confusion. 

Minseok waits patiently for Jongdae to react, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth to the point of breaking skin. 

“You’re a—I’m sorry. Did you just say you’re a—a  _ vampire _ ?” Jongdae questions, the hold he had on Minseok’s hand going slightly slack. 

“Yeah” Minseok says pursing his lips, Jongdae is still staring blankly at him. 

Jongdae’s mind is  _ reeling _ . 

Vampires were real. 

Vampires were real, and his soon to be boyfriend was one.

It should feel like something straight out of a  nightmare —but it didn’t. It kind of made sense to be honest. 

Minseok did have this dark and mysterious aura to him, and he was incredibly agile and sneaky. Suddenly a lot of his  _ quirks _ made sense to Jongdae. 

“I can vibe with that” Jongdae breathes out with a small chuckle, and Minseok releases a long relieved breath. 

“Really?”

“Yeah—yeah, I can” Jongdae grins, and Minseok is so happy he can’t help but lean in and kiss Jongdae. 

“Sorry, I—I got carried away, I should’ve asked” but before he can say anything else, Jongdae cups his face and pulls him in for a proper kiss. 

He’s got a million questions, but for now, the taste of Minseok’s lips on his is all he can focus on. 

**Author's Note:**

> i had quite some fun writing this. it took me forever to write because i had nooooo idea what to come up with this prompt smh. 
> 
> anyways, hope y’all enjoyed a bit of xiuchen. i miss them and jongdae writing minseok’s name on a window has me in my feels. 
> 
> p.s...typos and mistakes might be abundant in this one i am sorry. i wrote this on my phone because my wifi is acting up today. forgive me!
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. thanks for reading!


End file.
